Ultimate Inventing Creature Rescue: The Runaway Observatory
The Wild Kratts' first Ultimate Creature Rescue, Inventor style! Plot The Wild Kratts get to work building an observatory with the help of the Wild Kratts kids. When the observatory starts rolling out of control and cause havoc around the creature world, disaster struck. Leading the team, Aviva and the rest of the crew need to rebuild everything in the creature world it has destroyed. Trivia Aviva leads the Wild Kratts team for the first time. Chris has a rappelling gear and cement sprayer in his Ultimate Inventor rescue backpack. He also wears a helmet that has a visor when needed. Martin has water balloons and a filler foam in his Ultimate Inventor rescue backpack. Aviva has a glue bottle, metal detector, welding tool and all of her other inventing tools in her Ultimate Inventor rescue backpack. Koki has a ladder and a scanner in her Ultimate Inventor rescue backpack. Jimmy has a road surfer and buoy launcher in his Ultimate Inventor rescue backpack. Ttark has an oil can in his Ultimate Inventor rescue backpack. Everyone wears special inventing gear in this Ultimate Creature Rescue. Zoboo, Ttark and Allison even joins in on this Ultimate Creature Rescue. Plush toys of the Wild Kratts in their Ultimate Inventing Creature Rescue uniforms will be made. It consists of: 8 Inch Inventing Rescue Chris Plush 8 Inch Inventing Rescue Martin Plush 8 Inch Inventing Rescue Aviva Plush 8 Inch Inventing Rescue Koki Plush 8 Inch Inventing Rescue Jimmy Plush 8 Inch Inventing Rescue Zoboo Plush 8 Inch Inventing Rescue Ttark Plush 8 Inch Inventing Rescue Allison Plush Quotes: Martin: (after a mishap) Now that's how you roll! (gets rolled up in his sleeping bag) Inside the Tortuga Chris: Ready for a creature rescue, inventor style! All: Whoa! Cool! Koki: Aviva, you made all these suits? Now we all look like inventors! Aviva: Thanks. It was specifically pure Aviva. Everyone laughs. Aviva: So the observatory is rolling towards the Sonoran Desert. We have to stop it. So all of you guys follow my lead in this Ultimate Inventor Creature Rescue. Martin: We can still use some creature powers at the same time. Aviva: Exactly! Now, who's with me? All: We are! Chris: We're totally ready. Jimmy: For this Ultimate Inventor Creature Rescue! Yeah! Allison: Time to think like an inventor! Zoboo: You said it. Ttark: I'm going to enjoy this inventing Creature Rescue! Aviva: Let's go, everyone! The team deploys. Aviva drives the Tortuga, which is now in Ultimate Inventing Rescue mode. Aviva: Ok, the Sonoran Desert is that way! Jimmy: Drive carefully, Aviva! I should be driving the Tortuga like always. Aviva: You will take charge on an Ultimate Creature Rescue someday. Jimmy: I sure hope so. It will be an Ultimate Pilot Creature Rescue. Aviva: Cool. Ttark: Look, there's the runaway observatory! Chris: I'll try to catch up to that observatory using Road Runner powers and my rappelling gear. Aviva: Great idea, Chris. Now find Speed Limit. Chris: Will do.